Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: A ball is being held at Hogwarts. Harry and co. have to take quizes to be matched up for the masquerade.Harry gets who he wants the least and the most... DracoHarry SLASH! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ! Language sometimes, might be high rating later.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Wish I did so I could have Draco Malfoy all to MYSELF!

**A/N: THIS IS A SLASH! fic, don't like slash then don't read! NO FLAMES EITHER!**

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Chapter One

"**SILENCE**!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall, "As you know the Halloween dance is coming up, and we decided to do something different."

"I wonder what." Ron Weasley whispered to his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry nodded and laughed while turning his attention back to Dumbledore. It was there 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Each student will do a survey; I guess you could say, and then by a new magic we will decide who you end up with. But here's the catch, you won't know until the night of the dance. For a response you get an animal or something to dress up for our masquerade ball." Dumbledore said smiling and swished his wand, "The papers are now on your plates. Have a good night." The trio was walking out and everything in the hall ways was about this new survey.

"It can't be that bad." Hermione said biting her lip, "Wait what bout people like Harry?"

"What you mean my being gay?" Harry asked sarcastically as he looked at the sheet, "It's listed…" Harry had figured out he was gay after that messy thing you could call it, with Cho. He knew that he was different, girls just weren't for him. Ron knew it and Hermione was overjoyed because she wanted a gay best friend…who figured?

"Wow Dumbledore thinks of everything." Ron said giving a cheeky grin. Harry and Hermione nodded as they came into the common room and sat down.

"Well seeing as we have classes tomorrow, I MUST GO TO BED!" Hermione declared heading up the girl stairs.

"Staying down here Harry?" Ron asked, "I'm playing Seamus and Dean in wizard chess."

"No, but thanks anyway. I need a bit of a lie down." Harry responded yawing. Ron understood and turned to the two boys laughing near the fire. Harry headed up the stairs and laid down on his bed thinking. He took out the roll of parchment and a quill before sitting up.

"Question one, what is your favorite color?" Harry said amused, so he wrote down silver and green. There were a ton of stupid questions that Harry had to go through until he had gotten through all 20. Harry laughed at the last question, 'What is your favorite animal?' Harry laughed because it was so easy, and really cheesy. He put down stag, and snake just because of the parsletongue, and finished right before Ron walked in.

"Done already mate?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"Yep, see you' in the morn' Ron." Harry responded before his bed hitting the pillow and falling into a dreamless sleep.

-Next Morning-

"Harry you seriously are not a morning person." Hermione said to Harry as they were eating. Harry gave a mmph before downing another cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione sighed as she took out a roll of parchment and gave her self a little smile.

"Bloody hell, you finished too?" Ron basically screamed, making him start choking on his toast.

"Harry, I know you must of done it right?" Hermione said looking at Harry with that sad hopeful look.

"OF course 'Mione." Harry replied with a smile before staring into his goblet again. A lot of things had been on his mind, one thing was Voldemort of course, but just life had been clouding his vision. Harry walked out of the Great Hall later, Ron and Hermione bickering behind him.

"Oh sorry." Harry said quickly after running into someone and coming back to reality.

"Well, well. It's Pothead." His supposedly arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, sneered.

"What do you want ferret?" Harry asked with venom dripping from his voice. Ron and Hermione were still in the Great Hall doorway, not noticing what was happening. Draco pushed him against the wall.

"You want to know what I want!" Draco screamed.

"Not really, but I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Harry responded sarcastically. Draco let Harry back down to the ground. He walked away slowly, "Just going to walk away Malfoy?"

"_You_." Was all Draco said before leaving. Harry shook his head, nope he didn't say you, nope not at all. Harry walked away towards his friends going up the stairs. Draco Malfoy was _not _gay, nope no way. It was a vision, yep…that's it a vision…he meant he was going to kill me yes that must be-

"Harry?" Hermione asked after the long silence.

"HE DIDN'T SAY IT!" Harry screamed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said looking up, "Nothing at all."

"Right mate." Ron replied amused as they kept going towards the common room, "I hate potions."

"Lucky us to only have it after lunch remember? With Slytherins too." Harry mused.

"Aw great my lunch won't go down well knowing I have to face that greasy git of a professor." Ron said sticking out his tongue. They grabbed their stuff and went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and then to Charms with the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore had switched up so that there would be more 'inter-house relationships.'

"Lunch finally, those classes were SO boring." Ron said licking his lips as they sat down at the table. Ron, as usual, was shoving food in his face on one side of the table while Harry and Hermione faced him.

"New book Herms?" Harry asked taking a bit of a sandwhich.

"It's a screenplay for a play mum and dad took me too in America over break." Hermione said putting the book down, "Rent, it was one of the best shows I have ever seen. So touching and so exciting at the same time."

"Oh I remember now, how was America?" Harry asked curious.

"Pretty good, you would of loved it Harry…there are open fields in some places where people play quidditch all the time! It was amazing the views, and they have this gigantic library called the Library of Congress…mum and dad really pulled through." Hermione said with much enthusiasim. Harry listened but felt like someone was watching him, he turned forward and across the hall from him a pair of grey eyes watched. Harry shook his head.

Nope, he's just zoning. Yup that's it. MHHMM! Harry said in his head turning back to Hermione.

"Good you agree Harry. We will go there in the future."

"What?" Harry asked confused and blinking.

"To America, silly." Hermione said laughing as she finished what she was eating.

"OH of course Hermione." Harry replied giving a warm smile.

"COME ON ITS ALMOST TIME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE POINTS!" Hermione shouted moments later as she hustled out, Ron and Harry trying to catch up to her.

"When she is on a mission when can never catch up!" Ron said rolling his eyes, letting out a big breath as they got to the dungeons.

"Glad to see Miss Granger actually got you here early." Snape said with a sneer.

"We try." Harry responded giving a grin. Snape gave a bigger sneer before turning to the board and waiting for the bell ring as the students filled in.

"Today we will do the potion on the board. I will give you partners, then start and be finished before next bell." Snape said looking directly at Harry, who in turn gave a sheepish grin.

"Weasley, Zabini."

"Granger, Parkinson."

"Finnigan, Goyle."

"Thomas, Crabbe."

"Potter…..Malfoy."

Harry cursed under his breath as Snape went on finishing the class, small as it was. It had gotten a bit smaller since last year, people weren't taking it he guessed.

"Well Potter get off your sorry **arse** and let's start." Draco said sitting next to him.

"Ok I'll go get the stuff Malfoy." Harry said with added venom at the end. He grabbed the bottle and what was needed while steam was blowing out his ears.

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! Harry shouted in his head.

-A hot bad boy.-

Oh shut up, he's my worst enemy.

-Or your new lover-

GO AWAY! GO LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD!

"Potter, are you alright?" Malfoy asked as Harry sat there, his face a bit red.

"Yeah I'm fine, just the little voices in my head fighting." Harry said forgetting who he was talking too.

"Really now? Well Saint Potter is a bit crazy eh?" Malfoy said chopping up the ginger roots as Harry measured the beetle wings. Harry rolled his eyes as they worked in silence, for once. Something was making circles on his thigh. Harry looked up quickly in surprise and looked around, no one had moved. It disappeared and Harry went back and added the supplies to the cauldron. It started again and Harry sat up fairly quickly in shock again, what was that?

"Potter, add the beetle wings, caterpillar heads, and slug powder!" Malfoy said bring him back to reality.

"**OH** right Malfoy." Harry responded pouring the three in as Draco poured in his ingredients. Draco took over from there and stirred it till it was settled and simmering.

"Well were good for now. Luckily I'm so good at potions."

"Or you're a suck up." Harry scoffed. Draco sent him a glare and a Malfoy smirk.

-He looks hot when he smirks.-

WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Harry started to hit the side of his head. Draco stared in confusion,

"Trying to get the voice out of your head?"

"**_Exactly_**." Harry responded.

"I was kidding but ok…It's almost the end of class Potter. I'll take this up because you wnould probably break it." Draco commented putting the potion in a vile. Harry stuck out his tongue as Draco walked up there.

"I saw that Potter." Harry pouted; Draco just has to ruin his fun. The bell rang after double potions were done.

"Ruining all my fun again…stupid Malfoy…boo fucking hoo." Harry said to himself, Hermione and Ron coming out after him. Harry smiled at his friends as they walked up to the common room. Little did he know a certain blonde was watching him, from where he couldn't be seen of course…


End file.
